


In His Kiss

by Moit



Series: Christmas cards 2010 [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time, it was Elijah who kissed Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lijahlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijahlover/gifts).



> For [](http://lijahlover.livejournal.com/profile)[lijahlover](http://lijahlover.livejournal.com/) in her Christmas card

The first time, it was Elijah who kissed Dom. This skinny little teenager who was starring in what could be the biggest fantasy trilogy in film history took Dom by surprise. At 22, Dom had just enough life experience to consider himself well traveled, but even he had never kissed another man. He would have expected Elijah’s kiss to be awkward and fumbling—how much sexual experience could a boy who never went to proper secondary school have? A lot more than Dom was expecting. His kiss was steady and sure. The second time, it was Dom who kissed Elijah.


End file.
